Hanako Hikaru
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Hogwarts no es solo el lugar donde los mejores magos y brujas han estudiado, es también el lugar en dónde cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, y eso es algo que Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura están a punto de descubrir.


Harako Hikaru "La criatura de las flores que brilla con su luz"

Sakura descansó la vista el grueso tomo que había estado leyendo las últimas dos horas, la clase de pociones así como la de encantamientos y otras materias que requerían de precisión y cantidad de magia le eran muy simples, casi sencillas, pero fracasaba rotundamente en clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en que lo más importante eran los reflejos y la capacidad de ejecutar los hechizos. Por ende se había levantado temprano ese viernes decidida a repasar los hechizos que el profesor había enseñado durante el primer semestre sentada a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban Hogwarts.

\- Incluso Naruto va más avanzado en esa materia – suspiró recordando el excelente duelo que había tenido la clase anterior su amigo de Gryffindor.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla para descansar la cabeza y contempló a los alumnos que se dirigían a sus clases a esa hora de la mañana, una estudiante en particular le llamó la atención; Hinata Hyuga, su compañera de Ravenclaw caminaba junto a otro estudiante de Gryffindor que parecía charlar muy animadamente sobre algo, ella respondía tímidamente sujetando con fuerza dos libros contra su pecho pero se notaba que se llevaban bien, Sakura intentó recordar el nombre del chico… ¿Kiba? ¿Tal vez? Lo recordaba vagamente del equipo de Quidditch del que Naruto también era parte pero no sabía qué posición le correspondía dentro del juego de siete.

\- ¡Sakura! – la voz de Naruto la sacó de su ensimismamiento, el chico caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Naruto, no pensé que te levantarías temprano un viernes.

\- Después de Pociones tenemos práctica de Quidditch – le señaló su amigo tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Ya veo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué mirabas? Te hablé dos veces antes de que te dieras cuenta de mí – hizo un mohín gracioso.

\- Solo intentaba recordar el nombre del chico que camina con Hinata más allá – señaló a los chicos con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Ah, ese es Kiba – ladeó un poco el cuerpo para poder ver a Hinata detrás de su compañero - ¿Hinata? Vaya ha cambiado un poco desde vacaciones ¿no crees? Tiene el cabello más largo.

\- Lo lleva así hace ya un año, Naruto – Sakura rodó los ojos, su amigo era todo un despistado.

\- Bueno, no es que me fije mucho en esas cosas la verdad – dijo su amigo sonriendo tontamente para dejar pasar su equivocación.

Mientras Sakura recogía su libro uno de los dos que Hinata llevaba se escapó de sus manos sin que su dueña pareciera notarlo, Kiba se había adelantado unos pasos y tampoco lo notó, pero Naruto lo percibió por poco, le hizo un gesto a su amiga y corrió tras los pasos de la chica de cabello azulado, tomó el libro del suelo y lo sacudió una vez antes de tocar el hombro de la Ravenclaw.

\- Hinata – la llamó para que la chica volteara.

La chica volteó a verlo roja como una amapola, Hinata era tímida en general, pero había cierta… cantidad exagerada de mariposas en su estómago cuando el Cazador estrella de Gryffindor se aparecía en su camino.

\- Na… Naruto – saludó vacilante.

\- Se te cayó esto – le dijo tendiéndole el libro cuando se percató del título que no había leído antes.

\- ¿Quidditch a través de los tiempos? ¿Estás interesada en los equipos?

\- Esto… Yo… Sólo quería entender un poco más del juego.

\- La verdad es que nunca me lo leí – le confió el bajando la voz – pero no se lo digas a Kiba.

\- ¿De verdad? – La chica tomó su libro de regreso respirando un poco más normal – Pero eres… eres muy bueno.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice – eso es porque no leo la teoría, solo subo a la escoba y me preparo para divertirme. Dile a Kiba que te invite a uno de los entrenamientos, seguro que le coges el gusto después de un partido.

\- En realidad yo…

\- Mm es cierto, eres muy delicada para ser una golpeadora – el chico la miró de arriba abajo provocando un sofoco en Hinata quién trataba de controlar sus nervios - ¿Qué tal de buscadora? Apuesto a que tienes una vista excelente si llevas todos esos libros.

\- Supongo…

\- Entonces está dicho, dile a Kiba. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Sin dar lugar a que pudiera negarse Naruto se despidió con un gesto y corrió otra vez con Sakura quién lo esperaba de pie dispuesta a irse ya a la clase que compartía con Slytherin y a la que odiaba llegar tarde precisamente por ello.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? – Sakura había notado el sonrojo de su compañera y en parte se alegraba de que su amigo fuera querido, pero también se enfadaba un poco por el hecho de que el muy distraído ni cuenta se aba.

\- De Quidditch, la he invitado a la práctica de esta tarde.

\- Vaya, ¿y ha dicho que sí?

\- Bueno en realidad – Naruto se quedó pensando un momento.

\- Idiota, apuesto a que te fuiste y la dejaste con la palabra en la boca – Sakura miró al cielo – pobre chica.

\- Oye, ella estaba leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch – protestó Naruto en su defensa.

\- Ya lo veremos – Sakura se dirigió a la puerta de su aula y se despidió del rubio con un gesto.

Dentro aún habían pocas personas, sin embargo la que a ella le interesaba ya estaba en el primer puesto del aula, como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha jamás llegaba tarde, no por nada era el alumno estrella en la mayoría de las clases, menos en DCAO, claro, ese título le correspondía a Naruto, y Sakura sabía que debía escocerle.

\- Buenos días Sasuke – saludó cortésmente tomando asiento en la primera fila también pero a cierta distancia del chico.

Además de tener calificaciones brillantes y ser condenadamente apuesto, Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto, y el amor platónico de Sakura desde su llegada a Hogwarts, sin embargo, tras años de ser ignorada la chica había optado este año por la estrategia del desapego, dejar de ser tan obvia y prestarle tanta atención, y curiosamente, parecía estar funcionando.

\- Sakura – saludó él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Hinata llegó al aula justo después, generalmente se sentaba detrás de Sasuke, pero ahora que Sakura había dejado un espacio libre en la primera fila ese puesto ya estaba ocupado, la chica dudó.

\- Hinata, siéntate – la invitó Sakura señalando el lugar entre ella y Sasuke.

\- Con… Con permiso. Buenos días – les dijo a ambos poniendo sus libros sobre el pupitre.

Sasuke la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, ocultando la curiosidad que sentía sobre Sakura poniendo a alguien entre ellos, no era que extrañara la cercanía, pero llevaba un par de meses notando como la chica se alejaba adrede de él.

\- Así que esto era a lo que se refería Naruto cuando dijo que leías sobre Quidditch – observó Sakura leyendo el título del libro que Hinata había dejado en el pupitre.

\- La profesora Kurenai me lo sugirió para llenar mis actividades extracurriculares – asintió Hinata con timidez.

\- Ya veo, yo haré pruebas de regreso de las vacaciones para golpeadora – anunció orgullosamente la pelirosa.

\- Eh… Estaba pensando en ¿buscador?

\- Es cierto, tu primo Neji también juega en esa posición ¿no es así? Como es su último año estaría bien que pudieras ocupar su lugar luego.

\- Eso creo.

El resto del alumnado llegó poco a poco hasta que se llenaron todos los pupitres, faltaban dos minutos exactos para la clase cuando el profesor hizo su aparición, la primera fila concentró su atención en el frente y se dispusieron a comenzar la clase.

\- Si vuelvo a escuchar otra vez las palabras "pulgadas" o "pergamino" voy a vomitar – se quejó Sakura saliendo de la clase.

\- Es cierto que hoy la tarea ha sido un poco excesiva – asintió Hinata dándole la razón.

\- Un poco – repitió Sakura con voz ahogada.

\- Por lo menos es viernes – le comentó para animarla.

\- Tienes razón – Sakura reaccionó de repente – es cierto, ahora debe ser la práctica de Quidditch ¿no? Deberías ir a buscar a Kiba.

\- Cierto – Hinata se sonrojó ante lo que Sakura supuso sería la idea de ver a Naruto y salió por el pasillo contrario a toda velocidad.

\- Me pregunto qué planea Naruto entrenando a una Ravenclaw – comentó indolentemente Sasuke.

\- Bueno, es Naruto, podría hacer correr una piedra si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste el informe de DCAO para el lunes? – preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

\- No, pero terminé de leer esta mañana el libro que nos dejaron.

\- ¿Quisieras… terminarlo en la biblioteca?

Sakura sonrió en su mente, contenta de que su plan estuviera funcionando a la perfección.

\- Me gustaría pero tengo que ir a dejar varias cosas a la sala común – se disculpó.

\- ¿En una hora? – sugirió el pelinegro sin mirarla.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien.

Sasuke se dirigió a su propia sala común y Sakura dejó escapar la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo antes de dar saltitos hacia la agotadora escalera que la conduciría a la más alta de las torres, y por ende a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Kiba ya había partido al Estadio de Quidditch pero otro Gryffindor, Rock Lee, que realmente no era parte del equipo pero si un fan muy entusiasta se había ofrecido a acompañar a Hinata hasta el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Hinata, viniste! – La saludó Naruto sonriendo cuando la vio en la entrada – los chicos se están cambiando el uniforme, ven.

Hinata siguió a Naruto por detrás de los vestidores hasta uno que estaba comúnmente en desuso y lo vio rebuscar en un baúl hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la cara de Hinata se transformó en un poema cuando el rubio le puso un pantalón blanco sobre las manos.

\- Había olvidado decirte que te cambiaras pantalones – le explicó señalando su falda – estoy seguro de que puedes acomodar esos. Yo vigilaré afuera.

\- Esto… ¿Aquí? – preguntó incómoda al tener que cambiarse de ropa.

\- Te llevaría a los vestidores pero realmente no quiero tentar a nadie – se excusó Naruto cerrando la puerta – estaré aquí mismo, toca cuando estés lista.

Muerta de vergüenza Hinata se acomodó los pantalones ajustados y dejó caer su falda, los pantalones le quedaban bien para abotonarlos pero le sobraba un poco de largo por lo que hizo los ajustes necesarios con la varita, con un poco de duda buscó en el baúl un par de botas del uniforme para no tener que salir con los zapatos planos que acostumbraba llevar, no era una cuestión de vanidad, sino de protección, no iba a arriesgarse a romperse una rodilla por no ir con el equipo adecuado al campo.

\- Ya estoy lista – se escuchó la suave voz de Hinata.

Naruto se quitó de la puerta para que pudiera abrirla, Hinata estaba sonrojada por lo ajustado de los pantalones y por un minuto el también notó ese pequeño gran detalle provocando cierto color en sus mejillas.

\- Te queda bien – consiguió farfullar.

\- ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? – preguntó mirando al suelo mientras alzaba la falda y sus zapatos.

\- Los dejaré en el vestidor con mis cosas, puedes tomar una escoba mientras – anunció Naruto tomando ambas cosas y desapareciendo con rapidez por los pasillos.

Hinata tomó aire y se encaminó al armario de escobas, como una novata en lo que era el deporte no se había molestado en comprar una propia desde los tres primeros años de modo que tomo la que le pareció más fiable y se dirigió al campo a esperar al equipo de Gryffindor.


End file.
